Through Blind Eyes
by Eowyn41
Summary: Skinner has never had much of a love life, until the League comes back together near the end of WW1 to fight a rising power. Devaki's not exactly impressed by him, however...(CANCLED)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I know this may look like everyone else's fanfic right now, but believe me; it will get A LOT better. And don't mind my comments cutting in every once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the League. I only own Devaki and whoever you don't recognize that I come up with.**

{{{{}}}}

_**Recap**_

The League has been broken up. Mina has disappeared to somewhere in Germany, Dr. Jekyll back to London, Nemo sailing the **_Nautilus_** around the Caribbean, and Tom Sawyer gallivanting in America. Skinner fell back into thieving and scavenging for himself.

_**August 1918**_

The five then become summoned to meet with a mysterious stranger, who tells them to meet in M's old office, where Nemo, Mina, Skinner, and Allen first met 19 years before. The reunion was short and tense as they waited for the man who sent for them. A dark figure emerged from the doorway at the end of the room. The person was cloaked in a dark overcoat. The hood cast a shadow on his face, so they could not identify him. To their enormous shock, a familiar voice came from the stranger's mouth.

"It's lovely to see you all again," he said, throwing off the hood.

"Allan?" Mina gasped, stumbling backwards. (A/N: Yah, I know. The 'Allan Quatermain coming back to life' thing is getting old, but who cares?)

"Yes, I would believe so," Allen said. "I do believe some explaining is in order..."

He motioned for all of them to sit down. Tom, who kept staring at Quatermain with his mouth gaping open, almost fell off his chair when he tried to sit on it, he was so stunned. Allan explained to the still shaken group that the same witch doctor that had granted him eternal life in Africa brought him back to life soon after they had left his grave.

He then let it soak in for a few minutes, until Skinner broke the silence.

"Why did you bring us 'ere?" he asked. "I am sure it wasn't for some heart-warming reunion, am I right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," Allan said. "It seems like someone has found the box with Dr. Jekyll's serum, Mina's blood, and Skinner's skin." (A/N: Heh heh. Skinner's skin. How original.)

"Who is this person?" Dr. Jekyll asked.

"Ubel Ansgar," he replied. "He was once in league with M."

"How typical," Skinner scoffed. "Do we have to go through this 'fighting evil' thing once more?"

"Perhaps," Allan replied. "However, it seems that Ansgar is concentrating more on Russia for some reason."

"Russia?" Mina repeated. "Wasn't their Czar executed just last month?"

"Yes. Rumors say that they are bringing in new weapons and joining Germany for the war."

"New weapons?" Sawyer asked. "Do you think they mean...?"

"Yes. Ansgar is selling the box to Russia."

"How are we going to stop them?" Jekyll asked. "It seems that we are too late!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Allan told him. "Ansgar hasn't sold it yet. He is trying to duplicate the serum, blood, and skin. You see, Russia is so greedy, they could not settle for just a small box. He has rebuilt the laboratory."

"So we have to go back and destroy it again?" Skinner said, almost in a whine. "Or are we just repeating what we tried to finish 19 years ago?"

"It seems so. However, now Ansgar has the support of both Russia and Germany, and he has about doubled the army and scientists M had. Which means were are going to need more men."

"We are in luck then," Nemo suddenly said.

"Oh, really?" Mina asked. "Have you found someone who could help?"

"You read my mind," Nemo replied. "While I was sailing the Americas, I met a fascinating young woman that lived in Venezuela with her father. Her name is Devaki Gonzalo, and she seemed enthralled by my stories of the League."

"What are her 'fascinating' qualities?" Allan asked.

"She is blind. However, she can 'see' things by hearing echoes off of objects," he explained. "She is also extremely talented in combat."

"Sounds useful," Mina said thoughtfully. "She will be a great help in tracking enemies."

"It is settled then," Skinner said, clapping his hands together in enthusiasm. "We sail to Venezuela in the morning."

{{{{}}}}

The group sailed in the **_Nautilus_** across the Atlantic. They reached the port of Caracas in about five days. It was nighttime when they disembarked.

"Are you sure you know where this woman lives?" Allan asked Nemo as they walked through narrow winding streets.

"Of course," Nemo assured him. "Devaki must have invited me to her home at least three times...Ah, here we are."

The six stopped in front of a tiny, rundown house that must have had only one room. Nemo knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later, a burly, brown-skinned man opened the door.

"**_¿Qué usted desea? _**(What do you want?)" the man grunted in Spanish. His eyes widened in recognition when he saw Nemo and smiled.

"**_Capitán _**Nemo!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "Devaki, **_aquí, aquí!_** (Come, come!)"

"**_Capitán _**Nemo?" a gentle voice called from inside the house. A young woman in her late twenties appeared beside her father. Her long brown hair was plaited and, though she was young, strands of grey fell onto her face. She wore a white blouse and a long, brown skirt that barely brushed her bare and dirty feet. She wore dark sunglasses not unlike Skinner's and was leaning on a crude staff made out of wood.

"Miss Gonzalo!" Nemo exclaimed. "It is wonderful to see you!"

"And I you, **_Señor,_**" she replied with a lightly accented voice. "May I inquire as to why you were gone for so long?"

"I was summoned to meet with an old friend," Nemo told her, glancing quickly at Quatermain. "Do you recall the story of Allan Quatermain?"

"Quatermain?" Devaki questioned. "I thought you said he was dead!"

"It seems we made a mistake," Nemo said.

"I see," Devaki replied. "Well, why are you here?"

"We are in need of your services."

"'We'?" Devaki questioned. She lightly tapped her staff on the wooded floor. She nodded curtly. "Yes, yes. Come in."

The six crowded into the small home. Devaki effortlessly walked over to a crude wooden rocking chair across the room. She placed her staff in front of her, laying both hands on the rounded handle.

"First of all, who are your companions, **_Señor_** Nemo?" Devaki asked. Allan stepped forward.

"I am Allan Quatermain," he told her. Devaki nodded and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," she said. She tapped her staff slightly on the floor. Her head turned to Mina.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Mina Harver."

"Ah, yes," Devaki said, grinning again. "The vampire. Nemo has told me about you, also." She then pointed to Tom.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Tom Sawyer," he said, bowing. "At your service, ma'am."

"The American," she said, nodding. "Like me. I am South American, however."

"And I am Henry Jekyll," Jekyll said. Devaki's face softened, as if she was thinking about something.

"Yes, I know of you, too," she said softly. There was a few seconds silence until Devaki suddenly spoke.

"Where is the other?" she asked. "I am sure I heard six come in."

"That would be Skinner," Allan said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Where is that blasted chap, anyway?"

Suddenly, Devaki grinned and turned around to face behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Skinner."

Skinner, who was about to grab Devaki as a prank and scare her, stumbled backwards, surprised.

"What the...? How did you...? How can you...?" he stuttered.

"I can hear the vibrations of your step, and it shows up in my mind as your...how do you say...silhouette," she explained coolly. "Why did you want to scare me anyway?"

"Don't worry, Miss," Tom said. "He does it all the time. One person you can't sneak on now, eh, Skinner?"

"Quite a talent you got there," Skinner muttered sarcastically as he walked over and picked up his black overcoat, which lay on the ground a few feet from the chair.

Devaki grinned and turned to the rest of the group. "Now that introductions have been made, what is your purpose for being here?"

Author's Note: Yes, that was a crappy chapter, but I had to put it in. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No reviews?!?!?! WAHHH!!!! I feel so unloved-ed-ed. (tear) Also, I made a typo. It's Mina 'Harker', not 'Harver'.**

{{{{}}}}

"...And that's why we need your help," Allan finished.

"Spanish sailors have been telling of this war in the east," Devaki said thoughtfully.

"World War, actually," Skinner corrected.

"Same thing," Allan waved off. "The point is...your services to the League would be greatly appreciated."

Devaki thought for a while in silence, considering. She then stood up.

"I accept your request," she said, raising her hand for Quatermain to shake.

"Very good," Allan replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "Welcome to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

"'Gentlemen'?" Devaki questioned, smiling.

"Well, it doesn't sound exactly right if we called it 'League of Extraordinary Gentlepeople', now, would it?" Skinner pointed out.

"No, I suppose not," Devaki replied, slightly amused. "Anyway, where are we heading to? Russia?"

"Close," Sawyer said. "Mongolia."

"Where is that?"

"Right underneath Russia," he replied. "It's landlocked between Russia and China."

"Know your geography, don't you, lad?" Allan said, amused. Tom shrugged, grinning.

"Well, I must get packed for a long journey, don't I?" Devaki said. Mina walked over.

"I will help you," she said. Devaki nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harker," she said.

"Call me Mina."

The two walked into another room joined to the living room.

{{{{}}}}

"Ah, the **_Nautilus_**," Devaki breathed. "I can feel the vastness of it. I wish I could actually see it."

"Why not? I thought you could hear echoes," Tom said.

"I'm not **_that_** extraordinary," Devaki said, walking toward the huge vessel. "Anyway, I don't have the proper tool." She made her way slowly, pointing her staff in front of her, to feel any objects in her path.

"Do you need any help getting on the ship, Miss Gonzalo?" Nemo asked.

"No, no. I can manage myself," Devaki said stiffly. As the rest of the group filed onto the ship, Devaki waited near the door.

"Mr. Nemo, can you show me my living quarters?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Gonzalo," he said, taking her arm. He leaded her up a few floors and across massive hallways. They finally came to a door near the end of one.

"Here you are," he said, opening the door. Devaki thanked him and asked him if she could be alone to explore and memorize her new space. Nemo obliged and left.

Devaki started her investigation of her room. But first she opened her suitcase and took out a short metal pole. She pushed a button on the top, and it suddenly lengthened to the exact size of her wooden walking stick. She tapped one end on the ground, and nodded, satisfied.

She carefully walked every square foot of the room, touching the walls, searching all the nooks and crannies. She examined the desk that was pushed against the wall opposite her bed. Her hand pushed against a typewriter. She immediately realized the numbers and letters were in Braille. She made a mental note to thank Nemo later. She then started to unpack her things, putting what little clothing she had into the dresser at the foot of her bed.

About an hour later, a knock came at her door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Captain Nemo.

"It's me. I am here to escort you to the dinner hall."

Devaki nodded, allowing Nemo to lead her.

{{{{}}}}

"That is not the stick I saw earlier," Skinner told Devaki as she sat down next to him. "Why do you need two?"

"This one is specialized for me to hear echoes much more clearly," she explained. "It is also..." She lifted the end of it into the air and pushed a button under the retract button. The end suddenly morphed into a spear-like point.

"...A weapon."

"Bloody hell!" Skinner said, alarmed. "You can poke someone's eye out with that thing!"

"Mr. Skinner, I can do more than that," she said, grinning devilishly. She retracted the point. "Anyway, I'm sure it will be needed more often then not.

{{{{}}}}

After dinner, Nemo led Devaki, again, to her room. She remembered about the typewriter and thanked him.

"Well, I knew how much you loved to write, so I decided to drop by a store for blind people and bought it," he said. Devaki smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He bowed and stepped out of the room. Devaki closed the door behind him and dressed into her white nightgown. She took off her glasses and laid them on the bedside table, and then leaned her metal pole against the table, so it could be easily reached. She climbed into her bed and fell quickly to sleep.

Suddenly, she awoke to a barely audible shuffling across her floor. She then heavy weight on her bed. The person grabbed her by the waist. Frightened, she grabbed her staff and swung it furiously at the person.

"OW!" a voice yelled as she felt her pole hit something solid. The person released her. "What was that for?"

"**_¡Ei! ¡BAJE DE MÍ DE USTED CERDO!_** (Get off of me, you pig!)**_" _**Devaki shrieked

About ten seconds later, she heard the door open and heard Nemo's voice.

"What's going on here?" Nemo demanded. Devaki heard a light switch click on. "There's no one here..." His voice faded.

"SKINNER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he roared suddenly.

"I wasn't doin' nofin," Skinner said in an innocent voice. Devaki felt the weight lift instantly. Anger rose in her.

"**_You weren't doing anything?_** **_¡Usted se atrevió a intentarme y a acosar!_** (You dared to try and harass me!)" She shouted at the direction of his voice. She then started spitting curses in a mixture of Spanish and English. "¡You **_es un cerdo enfermo,_** mindless, **_estúpido!_** (You are a sick, mindless, stupid pig!) **_Le espero putrefacción y muero en infierno_**, you sick minded...(I hope you rot and die in Hell)

"Devaki! Devaki! Please calm down," Nemo said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise he **_will not_** touch you again." He glared at where he thought Skinner was.

"Oh, he better..." she snarled. "Or I might just push the **_other_** button..."

"Oh, no, Devvy! I won't do it ever again!" Skinner said quickly as he hurriedly walked out of the room. But Devaki caught a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's Miss Gonzalo to you now, **_Cerdo_** (Pig)!" she called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I finally found out what kind of accent Skinner has! COCKNEY!!!! Isn't that a funny name? LOL. Never mind.

Reviewers:

Bloody Griffin: HAH! How did I know someone was going to bring that up? HOW DID I KNOW??? Well, I realized that just after I posted the first chapter. I hit myself in the head for it, actually. But the thing was, the location and time was just too perfect. Just as Russia lost its Czar, Ansgar has the perfect weapons! And Mongolia, where the lab, or whatever, used to be, is **_right underneath_** Russia! I just couldn't help myself!

BigMacAttack: Lol. I like your s/n. Anyway...Devvy, (as I'm going to call her now), has that hot Latina blood, (like me) so she gets angry easily.

MidnightGypsie: Thank you!!! (snuggles) You get 20 dollars Canadian! And a puppy! YAY!!!

Disclaimer: (monotone) I don't own the League. All I own is Ubel and Devvy.

"Why did he do that?" Devaki said angrily to Nemo after Skinner fled.

"Well, miss, it is just a habit," Nemo explained. "Like Mr. Sawyer said yesterday, he does it all the time."

"He better not do it again," she said, lying back down on her bed. "Goodnight, Mr. Nemo."

"Goodnight, Devaki," Nemo said. "If you have any more...problems, I'll be here in a minute." He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Devaki snuggled under her covers, mumbling curses, and went to sleep.

The next day, Devaki met up with Skinner, to her extreme displeasure.

"'Ello, Devvy," he said merrily. "'Ow is your day going?"

"Didn't I say you are to call me 'Miss Gonzalo'?" she snapped, walking past him.

"Sorry, Devvy!" he said. Devaki growled in frustration, walking faster.

For the next few days, Devaki went out of her way to avoid Skinner. Whenever he did try to start a conversation, her back would stiffen, and she would walk away.

Skinner, who usually had a cheerful attitude, was getting his parade rained on from Devaki's behavior. Most of the time, whenever he played a prank on any of the League, they would (of course) yell at him, then forgive him. Well...somewhat. But Devaki was extremely stubborn. She just wouldn't forgive and forget.

"Bloody Hispanic," he mumbled one night after she blew him off again. Skinner was now ready to give up. He left to go joke around with Sawyer for a bit, and then go explore the massive ship until night fell, which was in a few hours. As he sulked around, trying to found Sawyer on the top deck, practicing his aiming, which was almost as good as Quatermain's now.

"Hey Skinner," Tom said over his shoulder, taking an aim at a floating buoy about a hundred meters away.

"'Ello, Sawyer," Skinner said casually, watching Tom fire at the buoy, blowing it up. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Tom replied, starting to reload his gun. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Bored," Skinner said in a monotone. "Devvy sure isn't letting up."

"She's Latin, Skinner, what else do you expect?"

"Yeh, I know," he replied, shrugging.

"You like her, don't you?" Tom asked, grinning.

"Yeh, she has nice features," Skinner said.

"Only you, Skinner," Sawyer sniggered. "Only you."

"Wha' do you mean, 'only me'?" Skinner asked.

"Listen, you just don't get it," he replied, shaking his head. "Devaki is blind, right? She has no idea what she looks like! She doesn't care if you think she's beautiful."

"You might be right, Sawyer," Skinner said thoughtfully. He then smiled his distinctive devilish grin. "But I'm not like that."

Tom rolled his eyes, and went back to practicing his shooting skills. Skinner, taking it that he should leave, descended the stairs, and then wandered aimlessly around the ship.

After about an hour of boring, lethargic walking, he decided to try to talk to Devaki again.

As he approached Devaki's room, he saw the door was half open. He peaked in. Devaki was kneeling next to her bed, a rosary wrapped around her delicate hands. She had her head bowed, so Skinner guessed she was praying.

"**_Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo_**," he heard her say. **_"Santificado sea tu nombre. Venga tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día. Perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal."_**

Not exactly being a religious man, he started to walk away...until he heard his name.

"**_El Señor, me ayuda por favor a perdonar Skinner. Que deseo... pero apenas no puedo. _****_Por favor, ayuda," _**she said. Skinner, curiously, heard a pleading tone in her voice.

"**_Ponga por favor su mano confortante en mi padre. Será duro para él, estar sin mí..."_**

Skinner quickly backed away from her room. As he wandered back to his room, he wondered what she was saying about him. Was she asking a question? Was she cursing him? Or maybe she's in love with him...

"No way, that's stupid," Skinner mumbled to himself. "Why would a woman like that like a guy like me? Hell, she wouldn't even **_talk_** to me!"

On the contrary, Devaki wanted to forgive him. It was her stubborn pride that kept her from expressing this. She was actually quite fond of him, although whenever she remembered that first night, she still felt a twinge of annoyance.

Author's note: I know! Another short chapter. I hope I can get them longer later.


	4. I'M SORRY!

Author's Sad Note: I'm going to remake this fanfic. I knew where it was going, I swear! I just didn't like how I started it. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! (shakes with fear) And, since I wasn't TOO into it, this would be the best time to change. Thank you, all you WONDERFUL, LOVABLE REVIEWERS!!!

BigMacAttack: Perhaps you **_do_** see a Skinner/Devvy thing (winks)

MidnightGypsie: Thank you! But I hope you like my remake even better!

AlanRickmanluvr13: You are EXACTLY who I need as a beta!!! My grandparents are Cuban, but I was using a Google translator, and it sucks. You could be a REAL big help with my Spanish. To contact me by email, send you email to 'Pisces41 IGN mail. com' (take spaces out), okay? THANK YOU!!! (huggies)

Queerquail: I'm going to change the time to just a couple years after the first movie left off, so my conscience will be clear!

Again, PLEASE NO FLAMES! AN AUTHOR'S BIGGEST CRITIC IS THEIRSELVES!!!!


End file.
